Lucky
by maxiana-x
Summary: A simple glimpse at Jackson and Melissa's relationship after they're rescued. Jackson x Melissa. 'How many girls have you kissed? '


_A/N: Okay wow, I don't know where this came from... I guess I was in a good mood! __Three Jackson x Melissa fics in 2 days? It's absolute insanity! XD_

_This is a lot happier than my last 2. I honestly don't know what I think of it, but it was a good change in pace. I think there was so much about Jackson we never really got to see. It was fun exploring his softer side. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Lucky**

"Jackson," Melissa says as she presses her cheek into his shoulder. They are sitting alone behind an over-sized tree on the edge of campus, completely isolated from the rest of the world. Jackson had come across it just days after their return to school, and shown it to her the day after that. It had been their spot for the last 3 months; no judgement, no expectations. Just them.

"Hm?" he replies, turning his head to look down at her. "What's up, Mel?"

"How many girls have you kissed?"

Jackson is taken off guard by the question, and laughs openly because he figures she must be joking. "What?"

"Seriously, Jackson!" She insists, because she is Melissa and rarely cracks jokes intentionally. She is wearing the perfect pout and all he can do is stare at her incredulously. "Please tell me, I want to know."

"Melissa," He rolls his eyes and tries to dismiss the topic. She watches him expectantly, and he sits up uncomfortably. "Come on!"

"That many?" Her face falls as she puts two and two together.

"Hey," Jackson whispers, raising her chin with his index finger until her gaze lifts to meet his. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know," She exhales, biting her lip. "I just... well, you're you - and I'm not - and you're - you know."

"Huh," He says, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'm not sure I do. Please, explain. What am I?"

"You know," The faintest traces of a blush emerge on her pale cheeks. "You're... Jackson."

"Let me get this straight," He continues, his smile widening into a smirk. "You, of all people, actually believe those stories?"

"Well, yes." She blinks up at him guiltily. "I mean no. Should I?"

"Not that it should matter," He shakes his head, amused. "But, if it makes you feel better, I'll clear it up for you. The answer is 6."

"Is that-"

"Including you." He smiles as her eyes light up cheerfully.

"Oh."

"That's not too bad, is it?" He tugs a strand of her midnight black hair between his fingers.

"No." Her smile widens as she launches herself into his arms. He catches her with ease but they collapse onto the grass anyway, her careless laugh lighting up his world. He laughs too, because as she curls up next to him he knows he is the luckiest guy in the world.

"Mel?" He asks suddenly as their laughter subsides. He props himself up on his elbow, turning to face her.

"Yeah?"

"How many guys have you kissed?"

It's her turn to laugh openly, because she thinks he's mocking her and it seriously amuses her.

"No, seriously."

Her eyes search his face for any hint of ridicule. It is lined with pure curiosity. He really wants to know.

"Melissa?"

"Oh," She answers finally. "Three?"

"Three." He repeats slowly. He rolls over onto his back and frowns, staring up at the open sky. "Three guys."

"Jackson?" Melissa sits up worriedly, contemplating his sudden mood swing. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He replies, folding his arms behind his head. "I don't know."

"What is it?" She leans over him and places her hand on the side of his cheek, stroking it comfortingly with her thumb. He sighs and looks at her, covering her hand with his own and leaning up to close the distance between them.

Her heart bursts the same way it always does when his lips close over her own. He pulls away from her seconds later, a bewildered expression on his face.

"I don't like the thought of other guys... kissing you." He admits in a very un-Jackson like tone, touching the corner of her lip with his thumb.

"Oh." She is having trouble breathing and she is afraid to say anything else as his hand moves to the back of her neck, so she doesn't. Instead, she leans in and kisses him, parting her mouth slightly as she savors the taste of his lips. He reaches up and threads his fingers through her hair, and then it's her turn to pull away. "Wait, you're jealous?"

"I guess so." He is looking at her with a strange expression on his face, and soon she is laughing and he is laughing with her all over again.

"You're crazy, Jackson." She declares as he pulls her close. She gazes up at him. "You're the only boy I want to kiss."

"I better be." He smiles and leans down, pressing his lips against hers once again. "Or else."

* * *

_A/N: Review? :)_


End file.
